Double Ds Double
by Danie.Kitsune-Sama
Summary: first story and i suck at summarries and occassionally spelling
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Ed, Edd, and eddy. I do own 3D who is based mainly off of myself and since I own said self as far as I know thus I own all rights to 3D. BTW I do in fact dress similarly to sock head minus the constant wearing of a sock on my head, I have the vocabulary of a library use only dictionary, need for cleanliness and the knowledge of various things that may or may not be useless. Thus making me the embodiment of double D all similarities are simply coincidental ...I think…

A groggy girl awakened from her slumber surrounded by boxes upon boxes of her belongings she had recently moved to her new home after her father received a new job that required less moving around. She started to say hello to her old neighbors with a loud "ohayoou gozaimasu" before realizing she was back in America and no longer had the Ichigos living next door. She sighed remembering the times she had had with the Ichigo twins, and their older brother. She decided to unpack her clothes so she wouldn't be warning the same thing she had been for the past two days. She quickly got dressed in an orange hooded T-shirt and blue jeans, then slammed her black beanie with a white streak going across the bottom on her head, and tucking most of her hair under it.

Looking at the time she realized she had to get to school and fast, one hour and thirty minutes no ride other than her bike. She ran to the garage at break neck speed grabbing an apple on the way to get one of her bikes. She picked out a shiny red one which was designed for speed slammed her back pack and the hand drawn map on to the bike and took of faster than a bat out of H-E double hockey stick.

She skidded to a stop in front of the school rearing up on her bike and startling another kid who was getting ready to chain down his bike in the spot she had landed in.

"You dork…" The boy began to say

"What did you call me punk" she replied

"Double D?" the boy replied

Everyone stared on as the girl, who at the time they thought was Double D walk up to Kevin, with a look that could kill, and hold him up by the collar before stopping and acknowledging the fact she had been called Double D.

"Who the heck is Double D? I am Triple D or 3D whatever floats your boat." she said dropping the shocked boy to the ground

Suddenly the three Eds showed up. Everyone looked from Double D to "Triple D" this lasted for about 10 seconds before Triple D said

"Is that Double D?"

"Yes I am Double D, my name however is Eddward, and you are…"He said waiting for a response

"I am Triple D I prefer 3D though its faster, and my actual name is" she started to clear her throat to annunciate better "Danielle Dee Dreadful-Eddward and yes I know it sounds like some old time-y name for someone really horrible, but I like it."

"Hey Nazz looks like we got another Ed dork on our hands" Kevin said laughing

The other kids joined in the laughter, until 3D shot them a death glare that looked as though it could kill. Some of them later swore on their allowances that her eyes had turned a glowing red. Which they had, but they didn't need to know that…yet.

"So dude where you from and why do you look like sockhead over here?" Eddy asked ready to meet his next potential scam victim.

"Don't talk to those losers they will wreak your social status" Nazz begun

"I'm from America but my family moves around a lot so I just got back from Japan" 3D stated grabbing her book bag off of her bike completely ignoring the warning "Now shall we get to the learning facility I am quite sure class will be starting soon and I don't like to be late" she avoided to second question not quite grasping who sockhead was, getting used to English again was hard enough.

"That girl is just like the cap wearing Ed boy no?" Rolf said

Everyone nodded in silent agreement with a look of absolute shock across their faces. The Eds had since entered the building. While everyone else stood around still in shock

"Hey" Eddy's voice yelled from a window "You guys call us losers and you're standing around gapping like a bunch of beached fish"

They immediately stopped and hurried of to their classrooms not wanting to feel or hear the wrath of the awaitingteachers. As the day progressed 3D learned to names of most of the people from her class though she had yet to figure out who the three girls known only as the Kankers truly were. This was mainly because the one with blue hair had mistaken her for Double D and tried to kiss her. Resulting in a quite a bit of chaos, embarrassment, and 3D avoiding them for most of the day . 3D made it a point to pull just enough hair from under her cap to make it clear that she was a girl though there were still a few mix ups on the teachers ends about who was Edd and who was Danielle.

It was a matter of time before school was out for the day, and she was getting along quite easily with the kids of the cul-de-sac, however Kevin still had more bone to pick with the girl who dared call him a punk.

" Hey Triple Dweeb" he yelled grinning all the while.

"What did you just say" 3D responded eyes threatening to glow red again

" You heard me I want to challenge you to a race three laps around the track who ever is finished first wins"

"Bike or r-run" she said almost forgetting what the English word for run was

Kevin noticed her stutter over the word run and decided "Run" _she could never keep up if she's anything like Double D _. He was confident until she yanked off her hoodie to reveal T shirt, the fact that her legs were three times the length of his own as well as the fact She had been grinning under that hood.

"Ready to eat dust DORK" she said making sure to emphases the word dork as she put her self in a track runners position

Go was yelled in the side lines and they were off. 3D was all ready in the lead but Kevin was catching up fast, and was soon right next to her. Until she started leaning forward and stream lining her self to the point she was almost parallel to the ground. Kevin tried to do the same and nearly fell.

"That is an amazing use of physics, streamlining one self to be more aerodynamic I've seen skiers do things like that but never runners

"SHE'S A NINJA EDDY" Ed suddenly screamed

"Shut up lumpy, you need to stop watching Naruto so much" Eddy said slapping Ed in the face "She ain't a nin…ja?" He paused as he watched the scene on the track

Kevin was catching up again after perfecting his stance and tried to run 3D off the course, but instead of speeding up or slowing down she waited for Kevin to get closer.

We are not using the two-wheeled mode of transportation better known as a bicycle you know." she said

Huh, what are you talking about

Using this chance she launched herself forward leaving a dust trail before running on top the post that lined the tracks outer edge. Her balance and speed not wavering in the slightest Kevin soon realized that it wasn't going as planned as she crossed the line for the first lap and started on the second he was already getting winded and she had all the energy in in the world. Then he noticed something strange about her she seemed to be floating on air she hadn't been panting or breathing hard it was like she was taking a everyday jog. She was almost around for her second time by the time he was half way around again he fell to his knee chest hurting from the stain of the first lap and trying to keep up. 3D ran up to him to see if he was okay.

"How…can …you run …like that" he panted chugging down a large bottle of water.

"I knew you would fall for it, I was on the track team the training is exceedingly challenging so I learned different techniques to control breathing and energy consumption, plus my body frame is much lighter then your allowing for maneuvers such as the one I demonstrated for you, it also means less weight to carry.

"I didn't get a word of that'

She sighed "I am a five time track running champ, and you are a bike riding lump-o-lard who eats too many cheeseburgers. Now tell me who is more likely to win a running race."

"Hey"

"I am not the one who consumed their weight in cafeteria cheeseburgers here, you only have your self to blame besides, I 'm a girl, I don't want to lose this to some cheese and over processed bovine meat" she said _"at least I think it was"_ she accidentally said out loud

Kevin just sat looking a sickly shade of green. And everyone took large steps away from him in fear that he was going to hurl which he fortunately did not. Everyone eventually left, include Kevin after managing to get the image of smashed cows, and other random meat products being put through giant grinders, and patty shapers out of his head. I didn't take long for news of the race and Double D's double to spread through out the school and the cul-de sac. 3D was soon the talk of the town and everyone was interested in the anomaly that was now referred to as 5D the irony that her last name was Dreadful-Eddward only added to the oddness of it all.

Eddy was intent on scamming her out of quarters, Edd wanted to preserve their reputation with the new girl, while Ed ranted on about ninjas, gravy and whatever other what not that drifted through his strange oddly shaped head.

"Nice scam, could be better though let a pro show you how its done" a voice said "They turned around to see 3D and were in for a case of culture shock

"WHAT IN WORLD ARE YOU WEARING!?!"` Eddy yelled the loudest.

Ed yelled "GO NINJA GO NINJA GO" Edd merely picked an encyclopedia out of his backpack and flipped through the pages

She looked down at her black and red dress. It looked like an outfit from the Victorian age. A black puffy sleeved shirt with red lace along the edges with a matching skirt that was equally puffy and lacy that was knee length, along with matching socks and shoes. A black barrette hid her hair from view with the exception of a few spiky pieces of hair sticking out of the back and a bang that went strait over her eyes shielding them from view.

"Uhhh clothes…" she responded

………………………………

* * *

Well that all for now The last part is based of an actual event: I came home from an anime convention dressed like a Lolita, and when you live on the southern most parts of Chicago that can get you a lot of attention. I had also acquired a Naruto head band and had been running about ninja style all day resulting in my friend yelling GO NINJA GO NINJA GO at me for the entire what felt like about 3 hour trip back to the south side of Chicago. Ahh memories, thank god that time is over!


	2. A note from authors roommate

A Note From the Author's Roommate

Dear Audience,

Due to upcoming college finals and a large amount of stress, the author of this story is incapable of continuing due to…umm…unstable mental status.

*points to author who is babbling on about math*

Anyway… this story will probably not be updated until my roommate/author of this story is finished with their mental and/or emotional breakdown

* stares as author screams about being doomed to fail*

Excuse me as I slap some sense into "Danie" here

Author*is slapped and passes out*

That's better , well enjoy your upcoming Christmas, Hanukah, kwanza, or (insert any given holiday that occurs at this time here) break

Author *wakes up to start typing* Thanks I needed that. Hey I'm not mentally unstable , just really freaked out *throws shoes at roommate*

Pardon my roommate she is a pain in the rear, also the fact that I am incapable of updating due to issues beyond my control is true…main reason writers' block, the need to study, and the smell of the various rotting food items and dirty clothes that are wafting through this room

Fortunately I found the next chapter that will be posted after some slight tweaking, I found the original in my recycle bin and will be posting by this time tomorrow if I don't die first.

Well see ya round…maybe T-T

Sincerely,

Danie

And Danie's roommate *is hit with shoe*


	3. Lolitas,Cafes and JAWBREAKERS

Greetings and salutations my fellow fanfic reader now I know this is insanely late but I had a slight "relapse" in my fear of failing I didn't fail but I did receive quite a lashing from mother's bladed tongue so I'm off to lick my wounds and hope the rest of this winter "vacation" goes as smoothly as possible…considering I will be receiving "You lazy good for nothing" stares for the rest of my time in Chicago. Well hope your holidays are happier than mine. See ya.

By the way I know I did not fix something's but I have limited time cause I have been banned from my home computer in fact I'm not suppose to be typing this. Still don't own Ed Edd n Eddy

She suddenly realized that they were confused, even though she usually wore these cloths in Japan that she was back in America and her Lolita clothing was now considered to be strange and highly out of place in Peach Creek.

"I can't find anything on it in this encyclopedia " Edd said in frustration

"And you won't because you don't know what this is called" 3D replied

"Well what is it then " Eddy asked irritated by the hold up in his scheme

"Lolita " 3D said simply

"That is extremely improper!" Double D exclaimed his face flushing beet red

"Not that kind of Lolita. People can be so ignorant." she sighed before continuing "This is Japanese Lolita based off of"

"Yeah ,yeah tell some one who cares" Eddy yelled but was ignored

"Did she just call Double D a dunce? Ed asked confused as usual

"No I called him ignorant which means…" she started but was un able to finish yet again

"What are you a dictionary…just help us with this scam already" Eddy had interrupted

"Fine" she said muttering chibi baka under her breath "Let me get into some thing more comfy its hard to work in a dress."

However she found her self and Edd being picked up and carried to a building made of cardboard gum and a whole lot of duct tape

"What is it" She and Edd asked at the same time

"It's a place where kids can relax and stuff we need to build a bar and fill it with drinks and stuff" Eddy said like it was obvious

"IDEAS!" 3D exclaimed surprising the Eds before grabbing a sheet of paper and started scribbling like crazy

They watched over her in interest before she handed them each a list of things to do as she dug through her backpack and pulled out a laptop and reading the cardboard menu . Then she ran out the door with out much explanation beyond I'm going to take care of the menu.

"Is she going to make gravy" Ed asked

"Who knows" responded eddy said looking at his list "…garden hoses, pipes, empty barrels, planks… what kinda thing are we making here. What do you got sockhead?"

"My list states that I require glass bottles, scrap metal and instructions on how to properly sand down a glass bottle? This cant be good…"

"What about you Ed

"I got paint "

"That's it " They asked in shock

"Yep"

They shrugged and went to acquire said objects and after raiding several recycling bins and dumpsters they came up with all the supplies they needed. By the time they were back 3D was out front smiling like no tomorrow in a pair of overalls and they noticed the shabby box now had windows a coat of whitewash and light coming from inside.

"Welcome to the café Ed " she said absolutely beaming

The inside was also white their were red and white tiles on the floor and some carefully placed flashlights hanging in rows from the ceiling

"You did all this " Eddy gapped in amazement

"Yes"

"And I just sat back and relaxed" said a similar voice

They turned to see 3D standing behind them

"What the…" they said at once

"Should I tell them 3D-sama" the mystery girl said calmly

"No I got it, this is my robot companion Neko Mimi she is like me in almost every way" 3D said

"You did tile half of the floor though master and pained half of the walls as well." the robot replied

"Thank you Neko"

"Anyway" she said as the robot swept out some dirt that had been walked in "All we need are the glasses and the soda fountain Edd, eddy. Lets get started Ed I need you to spray paint the name and the designs on the outside the Neko will set up the stencils you just spray-paint it on"

"BUTTERED TOAST" Ed screamed running outside almost tackling the poor robot

After a while Edd got use to handling the saw that had been provided to him though he insisted on using every piece of protective gear known to man short of a suit of armor

Eddy managed to get the barrels cleaned out and soda worthy by the time the drinking glasses were done

Ed had managed to paint the sign on just fine, Neko was a bit worse for ware after having her hair and part of her face painted on. She either didn't notice or didn't care as she just wiped it of her face and decided to be a red head for the rest of the day.

"Its getting late and we've wasted all this time we probably…" Eddy was about to complain

"hey this place is pretty nice" Nazz said as other kids from the cul-de-sac walked in.

3D quietly managed to slip Neko outside and the robot quickly flew back to 3Ds house to cover for her busy owner after managing to get the paint out of her hair of course.

Back inside the café the cul- de sac kids had found their way inside and Eddy was amazed by all the quarters he was getting Quarters for soda, candy, sandwiches, even some tips. By the end of the day the jar looked ready to overflow.

"This is awesome we should keep this place up for as long as we can" Eddy said staring at the jar

"Well that paint I put on there is waterproof, but we are going to have to spend a little money on more supplies I mean the fridge is almost empty and the lemon lime soda was so popular that the barrel is empty." 3D said pulling her head from the fridge

"WHAT" Eddy said looking for himself

"On the bright side we have a profit of wow 20 bucks that can buy like 80 jawbreakers or 40 extra large super blast sour sweet Jawbombers"

"I've never heard of those" Ed said

"Wait you mean there are no Super blast sour sweet Jawbomers here. Those are like the most EPIC Jawbreakers ever" 3D was gradually getting louder as she spoke

"It sounds dangerous, I mean jaw breaker hurt your teeth but Jawbombers sound like they will blowup. Are they really bomb like?" Edd asked sounding extremely conserned

"Oh are they ever. First it is like eating 50 raw lemons at once then it starts getting really sweet like sugar, syrup, and frosting mixed together, and when you get to the center its just one big fizzy pop rock that shatters when it hits your tongue and it feels like some one put firecrackers in your mouth but less painful. My dad works for the company that makes them. I could bring you some. It will probably draw a lot of customers." She was acting like a hyper active school girl at this point

Eddy got excited at this and begged to try one until 3D gave in and showed them to her garage and pulled out a large box of the things. They were only a little bigger than the average jawbreaker they were all yellow but the letters were different colors. She pulled out four with red letters on them.

"These are the cherry flavored ones they taste the best and are the least sour on the outside." She said as though this was the most obvious thing in the world

The Eds looked at the jawbreaker hesitantly before placing the jawbreakers into their mouths. The second they did their faces twisted in despair, and the looked like they would cry. Ed tried to spit his out but his mouth was so pucker that he just ended up blowing raspberries. Gradually they started to calm down and enjoy the sweet flavor

"These are awesome once you get past that awful lemon taste" eddy said "we'll make a killing tomorrow"

Ed simply said "this is better than the time I found that piece of butter toast in my pocket"

Edd however removed the sweet thing from his mouth and looked at it for a moment not believing it had been the same one he thought he would die from "hey if this is cherry why is it turning green."

"I forgot to mention these are layered jawbreakers they switch between sweet and sour until you hit the center she said green is the only the first layer next is blue if I'm not mistaken" and popped her jawbreaker in her mouth and bit it in half not noticing that it was so sour or the fact that she had just done the impossible of biting a jawbreaker with out breaking her jaw.

"Yep its blue alright they gradually get milder so you don't have much to worry about" she said carefully closing it and shoving it back in her mouth. " the Blazin' Fire Jawbombers are even worse their super spicy so the pop rocks make your mouth really hurt those are seasonal , but I saved a bag incase you want some"

"The Eds just stared in shock and fear.

"She scares me guys Ed whispered to his friends

"She scares me too Ed" Eddy said

I fear I must agree with you on that one Ed, wow I never thought I would agree with Ed Edd said piching himself.

* * *

I'm hungry I wrote this whole thing thinking about food , oh well . I miss those spicy cinnamon jawbreakers….

Next chapter in one week…if I'm still alive after the break that is…

3D: Stop being such a wuss…geez your like a girlier version of Double D….

I am a girl you nincompoop

3D still

Shut up…besides…the rage of Danie's mother is worse than a stampede of raging bulls *cowers* I hope she doesn't realize that this is me speaking…

3D: *laughs* I don't know why your scared

Failure is not an option when it is it's and not very well tolerated…I hope that I can find mercy in my mothers heart for me… if not…this story will not be continued … To my assistant…If I do not make it back you can have all of my worldly possessions don't get excited I only have 5 dollars in change and a hat to my name which I would like to be buried with me so scratch that.

See you soon…or not.


End file.
